


Him

by FrannieHopkirk



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrannieHopkirk/pseuds/FrannieHopkirk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Him

HIM  
There was an empty house  
Silent as snow. We made a fire.  
knew the quiet between us  
the earth outside, of thinking  
And toiling of going deeper deeper  
Into a place where words were  
Subterfuge for silence and the   
Soundless quality of glances  
Into golden dawns of labour  
birds and fragrances known  
Only to us.

Words not needing to be spoken  
Were extant to you in the bottomless  
Complexity of your mind, a darkness  
As wonderous to me as God himself  
As He brought forth each day for us  
To play and work in. Spaces of   
Ever-present rooms in our imaginations  
Populated by the tenderness  
Between us, your radiance, the untold  
Story of your thinking and I will dream  
All this and stroke myself with the pale  
Power of your eyes.

Secrets, dark as the womb, mysterious  
Conspiring male, you, my reluctant passenger  
Prevailing against fate, hidden, as the train   
Passed yet another station. I lingered too long.  
The dream was gone we were gone gravity was   
In the room, rancid air snarled at clean air.   
Within the recesses of my soul my love resides,  
untouched, lying.

The writing on the wall had washed away.  
Slowly I resolve, restore, wrestle wholeness  
From the oblivion of his arms. Deconstructed  
Castles of lust, whispers, the wasted lumber  
Of desire, forgotten, forbidden places only  
The blind can see. The corpus beauty of the  
Male, the fragrant sink of his endeavours.  
The epic dimensions of pride, need.   
Tender, angry warrior, lover, friend.  
Populate my dreams forever.

Frannie Hopkirk  
Millthorpe May 30 2017

Dear Michael - I would like this poem on a single empty page at the end. It attempts to compress the ‘story’ from its beginnings to its demise. I hope you approve. I hope I am not overplaying the ‘broken heart’ theme? It is not intentional. I don’t want to weigh too heavily on the woman sentiment.  
Love to you both Frannie.


End file.
